Vampire Diaries Season 3
by Seddielover17
Summary: My version of season 3 the first chapter is done but each episode of Vampire Diaries will be recreated my way to watch Bamon's relationship change slowly. I will stick as close to reality to possible. xxBAMONxx


Disclaimer: don't own vampire dairies though I wish I did. (If I was the writer of the show I would let Damon realize how pathetic he looks going after Elena.

. 

BONNIE'S POV

I've been awake since I finished talking to Jeremy. I'm relieved that he's alive and breathing. As I lay in the darkness, with a bit of light from the moon, my phone suddenly starts to vibrate. As I reach over to my night stand I slowly pick up my phone and check the caller i.d. It's Elena.

"Hey I was just…." I started to say before I was cut off by Elena's frantic voice.

"Stefan's gone. He took him" said Elena. Her sobs are loud and everything she says is clear than eventually her voice cracks.

"Who took him?" I asked sitting up completely.

"Klaus. He killed Elijah and now he wants Stefan" she says as her voice begins to crack. "Please help me find him. What if he kills him?" she says before she breaks down completely.

Her voice starts to fade and I hear another voice. Damon of course.

"Listen to me witch you are going to help find my brother" Damon says in tone that could make anyone shiver.

"I never said I wouldn't help Stefan. Stefan's my friend of course I'd help him." I said straight up.

"Meet us in the morning we've got some work to do." He says to me before hurriedly hanging up the phone.

THE NEXT DAY

BONNIE'S POV

Before heading to the boarding home I stop at Elena's house to check up on Jeremy. As soon as I knocked on the door Jeremy opened it looking at me as if he has seen a ghost.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" I said putting my hand against his forehead to make sure he doesn't have a fever.

"V…v…Vicky and Anna" he said shaking and pointing his finger towards the inside of the house.

"Well isn't it little Miss Bennett"

DAMON'S POV

Since yesterday Elena hasn't stopped crying over Stefan, I mean I know I'm supposed to think about Stefan but she hasn't mentioned the kiss. No matter what I do Stefan will always have more people thinking about him. I bet if I went missing barely anyone would care. I bet if they heard that I was dead they would search everywhere for my grave just so they can dance on it. Especially Bonnie and Jeremy, after what I did to them they'd have a picnic.

"You know you really shouldn't pout about it. I'm sure you're still on her mind, but then again Stefan is a tough guy to beat." Says Katherine as she walks into my bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood Katherine" I said wanting her to leave. I hear her chuckle.

"Humor me here. What gave you the idea that kissing her would change anything" Katherine said smiling.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me" I said with a smirk my face.

"Wow. She's becoming more like me every day" Katherine whispered to herself.

"She'll never be like you. Elena actually has class and tries to please everyone else even if it means hurting herself. She's even willing to give her life if it means saving everyone she loves. She's kind and caring and smart. She's the exact opposite of you because she actually has the heart to say she's sorry." I said smiling to myself. Katherine was quiet for a while and then looked up at me.

"I used to be that way until things got complicated. You have no idea what it's like to be me" Katherine said coldly.

"Save the pity party for someone who cares. You know, my life wasn't so easy either" I said smirking in victory.

"I know that but you still had a choice. You had a choice and chose to live your life as a vampire. I had to die either way. I had to be a vampire to experience life, even in death. You'd rather lose your innocence to love than not be loved at all, and that's your problem. You're willing to let anyone in as long as they show you the love that your father never showed you. You just want to feel more important than Stefan for once. You know nothing about love." Katherine said leaving me to drown in my misery once again.

BONNIE'S POV

"Well isn't it little Miss Bennett" says Vicky taking a seat on Jeremy's couch.

"Vicky?" I said in utter shock. Then out of nowhere Anna appears on the chair next to the couch Vicky is currently sitting on.

"You too?" I said obviously still in shock.

"I don't know what's going. All I know is that they showed up out of nowhere." Jeremy said in panic.

"Anyway what are you even doing here" Vicky asks Bonnie curious to why she at Jeremy's place.

"It's none of your business" Anna says stopping me from saying anything.

"I believe I was talking to little Miss Princess, when I ask for the dead Asian chick then you may speak" Vicky says evidently exasperated. Anna looks at Vicky plotting to put a stake through Vicky's heart.

"Listen I don't know what's going on. I mean first I'm sleep, and then I wake up to two dead girls" Jeremy yells with both hands on his head as if he were going mad. Suddenly, sassy by Kat Graham started to fill the room. I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone, and applying pressure to the talk button. It was Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked patiently.

"Where are you? We've been waiting for an hour now." Damon asked. He was clearly upset but I ignored any feeling of sympathy.

"Calm down Salvatore. I just stopped by Elena's to check on Jeremy." I said staring at Vicky flirting with Jeremy. Jeremy in the other hand still wore a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you gonna change his diapers too? Geez Bonnie he's a big boy" yelled Damon. I didn't feel like listening to Damon complain, and the best thing about phone calls is that you can end them whenever you want. So I pressed the end button and turned to Jeremy.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later" with that I left the house. For a second I thought about Jeremy trapped with Anna and Vicky, but I know Anna won't let anything happen to him. Vicky is the least person I trust.

ELENA POV

I can't believe Stefan is gone. How could he just leave like that without even the slightest hint that he wasn't coming back. I haven't stopped crying or thinking about him since I received the news from Katherine. Damon probably hates me because I haven't talked about the kiss. I honestly don't know why I kissed why I kissed, but I guess it's pretty obvious. Petrova doppelgangers must be prone to falling for both brothers.

BONNIE POV

Once I arrive at the boarding home I walk up to the huge oak door and knock softly. Unfortunately, Katherine answered.

"Hey Bennett Witch" Katherine started before Elena made her way downstairs and to the front door. Before I could manage what was happening Elena grabbed my arm, and nearly dragged me upstairs to ant

"Wait! Where do you think you're going" he asked staring at me.

"I need to talk with Bonnie in private" She said pulling me into her room. Then there was a loud knock at the door.

"What privacy, you're in a house with vampires. You have no privacy." Damon yelled from the other side of her bedroom door.

"What is so important that you needed to drag my upstairs with comment" I said staring at her with my arms crossed.

"I kissed Damon last night" she said putting her head down in shame.

Gasp!

I'm finally done with the first chapter. (LAZY PERSON ALERT) Anyway I will probably have the next chapter up in a few days judging on how the first chapter does. If the first chapter does well, then I will try to update every three days since I'm on summer vacation. Anyway please review telling me what you think and etc.

P.S. This is a Bamon story and I'm trying to slowly form a Bamon relationship. So whenever you start to have doubts about Bamon when reading this remember this is a Bamon story no matter what.


End file.
